my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Fury
Fury is a gorgon who, along with her sisters Medusa and Euryale, has the power to turn ponies into stone. She was sent by the Lord of Chaos to find her sisters so they could turn ponies into stone. Personality Fury is the bossy and short-tempered type of Gorgon. She always seems to be the one in charge, taking matters into her own hands given any situation. She will go to any length to free her sisters, even if that means taking control of a cheerleading squad. She also appears to get angry pretty especially, snapping at her minions whenever they dawdle on the job or make a mistake. Like it is the case with many siblings, Fury often feuds with her sisters, mostly over who is the most important Gorgon or who should rule over the Earth. However, Fury can agree to a truce with the other Gorgons, being well aware that they will achieve nothing if they do not act together. Skills Fury seems to be the most powerful of the Gorgons, although her sisters argue that they are all as important as her. They do, in fact, possess the same powers, but Fury shows her potential much more often than the others. She can cast a spell (basically bolts of energy coming out of her hooves) that can crack the stone and breaks her sisters free. She can also use this power as a regular attack. Like her sisters, Fury can turn others to stone when her eyes glow red, though her victims need to look into her eyes for it to work. If she tries to use this power while her sisters are absent or still trapped in marble, the spell will only have a hypnotizing effect. But even then, Fury uses this less powerful mind control spell to her advantage, as shown where she enslaves a team of teen cheerleader fillies. Once under her control, she can summon them anytime she wants (leaving them alone during school hours but calling for their help at night). Her victims will have no recollection whatsoever of their actions while being hypnotized. Having snakes for mane, Fury is also able to use these creatures to her benefit. She most often uses them to move about faster, the snakes expanding in length to mimic the legs of a spider and carrying her everywhere she wants. They can also lunge at enemies and bite. Fury also can also summon a snake that she uses as a whip Fury also has the inborn ability to locate her sisters' whereabouts. Relationships Family Euryale and Medusa They are they sisters and all three share some kind of co-depended relationship with each other, as they can't turn ponies into stone without their combined power. It can be seen that they all have different personalities and are always fighting to know who is the most important and the most powerful of the tree. However, they can settle their differences down and work together to a commom purpose. Family Description in the Saga The Legend of the Light Kingdom In the past, Fury and her two sisters, Medusa and Euryale, used to spread the fear through ponies, until Mirror Coat, using his powers with mirrors, defeat them using their own powers against them, trapping them into stone. After that, he and his siblings separate them, with Fury being put in Tartarus, Medusa being thrown to the ocean by Golden Paladin and Euryale's fate after that being unknown. The Taking of Tartarus After the Lord of Chaos had conquered Tartarus, she is released from her cell and in “The Gorgon Gaze” she is sent by the Lord of Chaos to retrieve her sisters and turn everypony into stone. For that, Fury hypnotize a team of teen cheerleader fillies who start to unknowingly work for her. Using her power to sense her sisters' presence, she finds her sister Euryale exposed in a business company and have a fight with Melody and Purple Smoke for her. Being outnumbered, Fury summons the fillies she is controlling and, while they fought the two Generals, Fury escaped with Euryale's statue, releasing her sister after. They then call the cheerleaders again to find Medusa, but Purple Smoke, under disguise of a filly to infiltrate in the cheerleaders, follows them and his caught by the two gorgons, who hypnotized him before he could return to his real form. Fury and Euryale are able to find Medusa and release her. The two then fight against Mirror Coat, Leaf Mane and Melody, but they are able to turn the General of Knowledge and the General of Nature into stone. Fury then commands Purple Smoke to dispose Melody, but he is not able to do that and released himself from the gorgons' control and them he turns the three sisters against each others and they turn themselves into stone in the middle of the fight, releasing then Mirror Coat and Leaf Mane. They then are imprisoned by Leaf Mane in the prison-book. In the first part of "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", she is returned to her cell in Tartarus. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Fury was based from a villain with the same name of the series American Dragon. *Acording to Fury, her mother always thought she was the cute one compared to her sisters. References Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Villains Category:Gorgons